<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint my body (with the soul you bruised) by Jonghyun_Appa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790897">Paint my body (with the soul you bruised)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa'>Jonghyun_Appa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Soulmate AU's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmate Identifying Marks, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate - Soul Stain, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fem harry, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first touch of your soulmate blooms their souls colours across your skin, Harena Potter hoped that her's would be ambiguous. Just a brush of fingers against the back of her hand as they passed each other on the street and not know. That's what she'd hoped for.<br/>Then she was sent through the veil and she was glad that those colours hadn't shown on her skin. That her soulmate would be safe from the prejudice of the Wizarding World. Safe from a fate like hers.<br/>She never expected to be spat out in a new world. One where magic belonged to the God's. She never expected to be in the middle of a hostage situation. Never expected the hand around her neck to bloom silver and red across her skin. Never expected the red, white and blue to bloom across cheek like a flower petal. Never expected the two soulmates out of time and place.<br/>Sirius would have called it Potter Luck. Harena called it being Fate's Bitch. Her soulmates were just confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Soulmate AU's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the many ideas not letting me go so I can continue with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667564/chapters/72945987">Not a Fucking Unicorn!</a>.<br/>There may be more added in the coming days as I purge my brain so I can finish writing the next chapter of that story.<br/>If you haven't read it yet, it's a Female Harry Potter Omegaverse. There will be multiple partners. There is no magic. Everyone is alive.<br/>Though if you are here you probably won't like it. Who knows?<br/>Also I chose to ignore all Marvel movies after Winter Soldier. A, because it got boring to me after that point (come fight me but everyone is entitled to their own opinions). B, because I think the last Marvel film I watched was Ragnarok. C, I just don't like what I've heard about the accords and Infinity War and Endgame. D, I've never seen Black Panther, Ant-Man or the new Spider-Man with Tom Holland. I barely made it through Guardians of the Galaxy. E, My all time favourite characters in the MCU are Tony Stark, Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes and Loki. As all of them are either dead or dicked on I'm creating my own headcanons based off of comics/films/cartoons. (Once again come fight me, I really don't care that's why I write fanfiction.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Harena Potter wanted to do was get a decent cup of tea. She didn't expect to be in the middle of a situation. Didn't expect to be manhandled so her back was against a muscular chest, acting as a meat-shield. She couldn't even defend herself. There was a metal arm, rigid around her waist with fingertips digging into her hip. There was the muzzle of a gun in her peripheral at head height, pointed towards the chest of the man stood ten paces from them. </p>
<p>"Bucky..."</p>
<p>"I'm not...That's not..." </p>
<p>She kept her green gaze forward, breathing slowly and blank faced. She'd been in this world for a few years now. Knew that magic didn't exist outside of the Norse God's that had shown up. She'd also never really expected to be anywhere when she'd been sent through the veil after the defeat of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione telling the ministry and anyone they could that she'd had Voldemort in her head her entire life. That it was still there, only now it had taken over and so she was a threat just as big as the man had been. Like sheep the wizarding world had followed the 'suggestions' of two of their war heroes. She'd been hit with a <em>Stupify</em> as she'd recovered in the hospital wing. Dragged into the Death chamber where they'd woken her to tell her of their sentence and then shoved beyond the veil. </p>
<p>"But it is..."</p>
<p>"It's <strong>not</strong>!"</p>
<p>Harena startled slightly, the metal arm squeezing tighter. Fingertips bruising, pinching. The man before her had his hand up, a universal sign to 'calm down'. The other held a shield with a white star. She didn't know if it was for her or the man that held her. She could see a man further back, a metal contraption that looked like wings attached to his back. He was talking to a red-haired woman at his side. Both were stiff in posture. Both wary of the civilians around them cowering in fear. The man with the shield only had eyes for them. She felt the ragged breathing of the man holding her. She didn't think, didn't blink, as she lifted her foot and slammed down on the instep of the man behind her. Tilting her body forward, trying to throw them off balance. </p>
<p>The gun went off, a ringing began in her ears before she was back in the same position as before. Only this time there was a warm hand against the skin of her neck, the one that had held the gun. Metal fingers still gripped into her side. It was like she hadn't done a thing. But she knew she had. Before her the man with the shield was holding it protectively in front of him, using it like it was meant to be used. The two people in the background having ducked behind cover. Weapons trained upon them that hadn't been before. There were screams that tapered off into whimpers. The thud of boots as black clad men in uniforms secured the building beyond the glass windows. </p>
<p>"Don't do that again, doll." It was a gruff voice, she felt it more than heard it. She just swallowed, testing how tight his hold on her neck was. It was tight but she could still breathe. Still use her voice if needed. </p>
<p>Harena blinked. Took in her surroundings again. The man with the shield had lowered it slowly, though it was still in front of him. She watched as his eyes met hers, then darted to the hand around her neck. Watched those blue eyes widen in horror and she blinked again. There was an itching sensation on her neck now that burned the longer she concentrated on it. </p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>"Bucky, look. Just <em>look</em> at her!"</p>
<p>There was desperation there. A hopeful devastation to his face. She felt the hand around her neck loosen, caught a glimpse of <em>Avada Kedavra </em>green on a palm. Then she was in motion, being pushed forward. She was falling and then there were arms cradling her. Her cheek brushing another's. She pulled back, caught baby blue eyes and watched as green spread across his cheek from where they'd touched. <em>Soulmates</em>, her mind supplied and she felt numb. Numb because she'd thought she'd left them behind, safe. Never to be hunted down by those who'd betrayed her. She found it ironic that they were safe from the threats of her world, but not of the threats in this one. And this time she was the one they would worry about because for all intents and purposes she was civilian. A <em>normal</em> civilian. Petunia would be <em>proud</em>. </p>
<p>Harena turned her head, watched the one who'd held her hostage from the corner of her eye as he stared mutely at his hand. A hand that had bloomed green, like the mark on the cheek of the one who held her. <em>Two soulmates</em>, her mind added again. As if one wasn't enough. As if Fate and the Potter Luck had conspired against her. As if they saw the chaos of her life and thought that she needed help. Needed the complication of being a Triad. </p>
<p>"<em>Nyet</em>." </p>
<p>"Bucky... Just come with me and we can help." She heard the man with her mark on his cheek swallow, "HYDRA can't get you if you're with us." </p>
<p>"HYDRA can always get to me, punk." </p>
<p>There was a long pause then. A sigh, the relaxation of the man who had caught her. She stayed still, stiff as her soulmate let her go. As he walked the distance to the one who had held her as a meat-shield. Stayed still and silent as they'd embraced, arms thumping on backs. Watched carefully as the two she'd spotted before approached, hand signals being exchanged in a silent communication before they all turned to her as one. Her gaze drifted over the green stain of her soul on their skin and blinked once. Twice. She couldn't stay. She'd made it a point to stay off the radar of all organizations. Well, all except that one with the cyclops as a leader. He'd reminded her of Mad-eye Moody. So prickly and paranoid. So much fun to tease and torment. She didn't know who they worked for and HYDRA was a new organization to her. Obviously bad. Obviously something she wanted to stay away from. So she did the only thing she could. </p>
<p>Harena Potter turned on her heel, the loud <em>Crack!</em> of her disapparation the only thing left for them other than the stains on their skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>28/02/2021 16:53GMT</p><p>For those that do not know. I have taken to writing the date and time that I start each chapter here in the notes at the end. I did originally post when I finished but I changed my mind. This has obviously been sitting in my drafts for a while before being posted. This may mean that I've purged all my ideas and have finally made it back to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667564/chapters/72945987">Not a Fucking Unicorn!</a>. I'm not holding my breath though. I'm probably still pumping these ideas out before UK Lockdown 3.0 is finished and I have less time to write these.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again.<br/>As you can tell I decided to continue. I couldn't leave it where I did, could I?<br/>This is Bucky's POV, not for the whole of the last chapter but for some of it.<br/>I feel there is a need to know the reactions and not the aftermath of what has happened.<br/>We shall ignore Harena for the time being.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James. </p><p><em>Bucky</em>.</p><p><strong>Asset</strong>.</p><p>He blinked, a pain shooting down his instep as his center of balance tilted forward. He squeezed the trigger of the gun in his flesh hand in shock before dropping it. He shifted, metal arm whirring as he tightened his grip, pulled the woman's body closer as he stood straight once more. His flesh hand encircled her throat. It happened in the space of a few moments, this little spitfire had tried to throw him. Bucky felt amused. </p><p>"Don't do that again, doll." His voice gruff from miss-use. Doll? Where had that come from? The Asset never spoke. James hummed in the back of his head. Bucky was laughing now, a low chuckle. His icy gaze watched on. </p><p>Punk.</p><p><em>Captain America</em>.</p><p><strong>Target</strong>.</p><p>They were lowering a shield. A white star painted on a blue and red background. A star spangled man with a plan. An itching sensation started in his hand, his fingers flexed. </p><p>"Wha-" The vibrations in the woman's throat as she spoke. </p><p>"Bucky, look. Just <em>look</em> at her!"</p><p>His gaze flickered to what he could see. Black riot of curls, pale skin. He frowned slightly as he caught sight of the slim column of her neck. Red and silver bloomed from underneath his hand. He extracted his arms and pushed her forward. The Asset did not know what the green on his hand meant. James was in awe, a giddy happiness bubbling. Bucky had stopped laughing, shocked. <em>Triad</em>, was whispered across his mind. Flashes of Punk and James, the red and silver blooming across a thin wrist as he'd helped the kid to stand after being knocked down in the playground. His gaze moved to his own wrist, covered now but he could feel the handprint of red, blue and white there. The green on his palm had covered the rest of that mark.</p><p>"<em>Nyet</em>." </p><p>"Bucky... Just come with me and we can help. HYDRA can't get you if you're with us." </p><p>"HYDRA can always get to me, punk." </p><p>Bucky pushes to the forefront to offer a lopsided grin and suddenly the Punk is <em>there</em>. Feels a thump on his back and he's doing the same, though his eyes stay glued to the woman. Their third. Sees the splash of red, white and blue on her cheek. Sees the same splash of green from his palm on the cheek of the man who's pulling away. He watches as her acid green gaze dips to the stain of her soul on his fingers to the stain against the Punk's cheek. Watches, and takes a step back the moment she twists. The moment there is a deafening <em>Crack!</em> like a car backfiring and she <strong>disappears</strong>, he's already taken three steps. The Asset is in control as there's a shocked shout from his Target, who has taken the same amount of steps forward.</p><p>The Asset blinks and then he is gone. A ghost once more as he gets out. Watches from a rooftop across the street at the waving arms of the Punk. It's not time yet. He's still...</p><p>James.</p><p><em>Bucky</em>.</p><p><strong>Asset</strong>. </p><p>He decides to track their third down. Their third who he had used as a shield. Who he'd treated like an expendable thing. She wasn't. She was their third. She was his <em>soulmate</em>. Bucky helpfully filled his head with facts, James with daydreams of running fingers through her hair and dancing. The Asset just wants to find her. To keep her from HYDRA. Keep her <em>safe</em>. Wants to know more on how she disappeared, to know how he can replicate it just in case HYDRA does find him. Just in case HYDRA sends him back to that chair. Sends him back to the cold tank. </p><hr/><p>Three months of searching later and the Asset has to admit defeat. He's getting better with sorting through the memories, of being able to differentiate his timeline. Of <em>before </em>and <strong>after</strong>. It's taken time but as he watches Steve's eyes meet his in the mirror he knows that he's more Bucky than Asset. More <em>James Buchanan Barnes</em> than <strong>Winter Soldier</strong>. </p><p>"We need to find her Punk." </p><p>Steve nods and Bucky steps forward, pulls his first soulmate into his arms and breathes fully for the first time in a while. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>01/03/2021 13:15GMT</p><p>Obviously this hasn't let me go...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so. I have no idea where this is going but It's not leaving me.<br/>Side note, I write these as soon as I start writing the chapter.<br/>These may also be filled with thoughts and feelings I have at that moment that may or may not influence the chapter.<br/>Side note part 2, I have the soundtrack to Heathcliff by Cliff Richard stuck in my head. I blame my mother (who I'm living with during this lockdown so she's not alone). She's over 70 and I'm glad everyday that I wake up and she's still with me even with her questionable music choices.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, left kudos, commented and subscribed. You people are awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve has already taken three steps forward, a shout catching in the back of his throat. The <em>Crack!</em> of a car backfiring still ringing in his ears as he tries to make sense of the empty space where <em>she</em> had just been. There's a noise of disbelief behind him and he takes another step. Fingers twitching, arm slowly stretching up. It's pointless, he knows this. His brain three steps ahead of his body and actions. <em>She's not there</em>. Had she ever been there? He doesn't know. </p><p>"Son of a -"</p><p>He turned, blue gaze running over Sam and Natasha. Spotting that Bucky is <strong>gone again</strong>. He blinks, swallows. Takes in the frustrated looks on their faces, grips his shield tight. He takes a breath, licks his lips. There are civilians that need help, their muffled cries fill the air around him. There's reports to file, Fury will want to know how this operation has backfired <em>again</em>. There's going back to the drawing board and trying to find his friend, his soulmate, all over again. He doesn't touch his cheek, doesn't look in a reflective surface until he is home. In an apartment given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. from the backlog of wages he would have earned while in the Army. He may have been on ice, but he was never officially declared MIA. </p><p>The green stain on his cheek is real. Steve scrubs at it just in case. The pain helps him focus though it is there and gone in an instant. The Super Soldier Serum getting to work as it always does. He stares for a long time, replays the memory of her throat being stained in Bucky's colours. The same silver and red that resides on his forearm. Similar and yet so different from the stain he'd left on Bucky. </p><p>He's a part of a <strong>Triad</strong>. He smiles softly, fingertips brushing gently over his cheek as he leaves the bathroom and enters the living and kitchen area of his apartment. His shield is propped up by the front door, locked with the three locks he's installed as well as the deadbolt that was there originally. It doesn't make him feel completely safe, but it's better than nothing. His home has already been broken into a few times and he's learned that time can change a lot of things. Maybe he should have taken up Stark's offer of living in the tower.</p><p>He sits down on his couch, leans his head back and sighs. He'd left Sam and Natasha at the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He's not good at all the technology there. He barely knows how to use the phone issued to him by Stark. He should probably phone him, he'd help with locating both Bucky and the mystery woman <em>that can disappear into thin air</em>. Steve shakes his head, he still doesn't believe what happened. The camera's short circuited the moment he'd caught her. There was no video evidence of her disappearance. No camera caught her leaving. No camera picked her up wherever she'd disappeared to. </p><p>Steve almost didn't believe she was real. Only the stain of her soul on his cheek and the still image from the cameras before they'd gone out, the only thing to dispute it. He'd held her, felt her warmth. She was small, had fit against him in a way Bucky never had. A way Peggy Carter never had. Both soulmates found and lost in a single day. </p><p><em>He's a part of a Triad.</em> His thoughts get hung up on that. It's always been Bucky and him. Him getting into trouble and Bucky bailing them out. Always. To the end of the line. They hadn't needed a third. Didn't need a third. Had never thought there would be a third. Triad's were rare. They usually found each other quickly. Some quirk of fate that pushed them together. Steve and Bucky had found each other early. Thick as thieves. Always had each other's backs, right up until Bucky fell from that damn train and he flew a plane into the icecaps.</p><p>Steve doesn't know how long he's been sat there for when there's a knock at the door. It's daylight and he can't remember if there had even been a nighttime. He slowly makes his way to his door. Looks through the hole and sees darkness. He frowns, his arm reaching for the shield as he undoes the locks. Leaves the chain in place and opens the door as far as it will let him. He stays silent. Coffee in a takeaway mug gets shoved through the gap, he recognizes the fancy artwork that means it's come from the new café down the street. </p><p>"C'mon Capsicle, I haven't got all day and I have less time to look for your mates the longer you sulk."</p><p>Steve sighs as he puts his shield down, takes the coffee and rolls his eyes. It's Stark, of course it's Stark. Stark had probably known the second he'd handed in his report. He was surprised the younger man had shown enough restraint to wait. He closes the door and releases the chain, turning back to his apartment and walking the few paces to the door that leads to his room. He needed to change. He hears the front door open as he takes a sip of the coffee. Hears as Stark starts moving around the living area, the opening of cupboards, the rustle of papers. He doesn't react. Years of working together since the Chitahuri Invasion has gotten him used to Starks habits in new spaces. Knows the man can't help but <em>touch</em> everything.</p><p>"What you got?" He asks as he comes back in, dressed in casual clothes as he dumps the empty coffee cup in the trash. Stark is stood on the living room side of the kitchen island, a sketchbook opened on the surface. Steve suppresses his sigh at the many charcoal sketches of Bucky that litter the pages. It's one of the ones salvaged from his apartment long ago. One of the one's he'd kept from giving to the Smithsonian when they'd asked to put together and exhibit on <em>Captain America and the Howling Commando's</em>.</p><p>The images were personal. The ones of Bucky that were just for his eyes only. Steve watches as Stark turns the page, a full image of Bucky naked as the day he was born spread across a couch from before his number had been called to serve. Watches as Stark's eyes widen minutely before the sketchbook is closed. He smiles as he watched the faint blush in the mans cheeks as their gazes connect. He raises an eyebrow and leans back. </p><p>"No hit on the woman. Still hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. because there's no way they don't know about her." Steve waits as Stark starts to tap his fingers against the countertop, "As for bionic man. Nothing. He's gone ghost on our asses again." </p><p>Steve nods, he knew that the moment he'd turned and Bucky had been gone. He scratches his cheek over the soul mark, feels the minutely raised texture. The slight heat that emanates. The minute flare of panic that has him pausing with a frown. That was new. Soul marks were just stains on your skin, they weren't raised like scars. Didn't give off extra heat. Didn't give off emotions. He wondered if it had anything to do with whatever powers she had. He remembered Thor speaking of the differences to Asgardian soul marks, how they would slowly form their 'soul shape' after the bond had settled. Was she from some place like Thor? Somewhere not of this world? Or was it because there was such a large gap between receiving Bucky's mark and hers, that he's forgotten the beginning stages of the mark and all that entails?</p><p>"I thought you had full access to S.H.I.E.L.D's databases?"</p><p>"I did. Then they got a new firewall that's proving a little... prickly. Nothing JARVIS cannot handle though." Stark paused and Steve stood straighter. </p><p>"I want you to move into the tower. Today. Now. Save me having to come here all the time because you won't answer your phone. This is not negotiable. I have the guys waiting outside to start packing your things." Stark is moving now, back towards the front door. "Best grab a go bag Capsicle otherwise you'll have nothing until your stuff arrives later." </p><p>Steve just blinks, watches silently as Stark barks orders at the group of men that have come in to pack up his apartment. Knows that there is no point to arguing. Knows he would have moved into the tower anyway. The apartment was nice but it wasn't home. Home had been taken from him. Home wasn't easy to find anymore. Home was Bucky and their third. He would find her. He only hoped he'd find Bucky too along the way. Could only imagine that Bucky was looking for her too in his own way. He could only hope as he grabbed a bag he kept in the cabinet by the door. Grabbed his shield and followed Stark out the door.</p><hr/><p>Three months of searching later and they are no closer than they were before. Steve stares at the dark circles under his eyes in the mirror. He's moved back into his apartment, there's a staleness to the air. He doesn't like it but the tower was getting to be too much. The team splintering in close quarters, too many big personalities in one place. He's tired. So tired, comparing them to people long gone. He knows it's wrong to do that. They are their own people just like the Howling Commando's had been their own people. He just can't help it. He blinks, and suddenly the room has another person. He stares, not trusting himself. Not trusting his eyes at all, they've been known to fail him before. </p><p>"We need to find her Punk." </p><p>Steve nods, still unbelieving that Bucky is there. <em>He's never there its just his mind playing tricks on him</em>. But suddenly it's warm. There's two arms around him, squeezing and he closes his eyes and just <em>feels</em>. They will find her. Their third. Just as they've found each other again. </p><p>"Maybe we should do a missing ad on a milk carton?" He murmurs and feels the hum that Bucky gives. The vibrations against his chest, his ear. He has no idea if that idea is still a thing that can be done. But he hopes. He hopes and squeezes Bucky back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>03/03/2021 19:25GMT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions.<br/>I feel like I say that every time but it makes me smile that you all like this idea enough to continue with it.<br/>Today I'm stuck listening to the soundtrack to Julie and the Phantoms. Flying Solo specifically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Harena is behind the wards in her small box of a flat she breathes. Takes a moment to blink and then raises them to their highest level. No one from that moment until she lowers them will know there's even a flat there. She knows that her soulmates will be looking for her. Knows that they will find her in time but she <em>needs time</em>. She'd given up the hope of ever meeting them. Thought they'd been left behind when she'd been forced through the veil. That she'd spend her entire existence alone. No marks upon her skin other than <em>scars</em>. She absentmindedly scratched at the one left by Peter Pettigrew on her left forearm. </p><p>The rotary phone attached to the wall in the hall starts to ring. She pointedly ignores it. Still scratching as she blinks and breathes. Her mind spinning, stomach queasy. <em>She had left them</em>. She closes her eyes, face frowning as she sinks to the floor. She had <em>left them</em>. Her hands tangle in her hair as she <em>pulls</em>. Her panic giving way to pain as she realizes what she had done. Natural instinct to just leave. To keep them as far as she can from her and her problems. But she's not in her <em>world</em> anymore. Her problems can't follow her here. Can't harm them here. She'd dealt with them.<strong> Killed</strong> Voldemort, left the <em>Dursley's</em>, been pushed through the veil <strike>by her friends</strike>.</p><p>Her face is wet as her fingers trail across the lichtenberg figure that her lightning bolt scar has morphed into, feeling the raised scaring before feeling the heated patch of her mark. Harena is up then, crashing into the doorframe on her mad dash to the bathroom. Knocking the door against the wall as she meets her wide eyed stare. The red, white and blue on her cheek, the red and silver on her neck. She swallows, the feel of phantom fingers at the edges of the mark there. She laughs and it's a broken sound. All the times she'd been grabbed both praying that it was her soulmate, and that it wasn't. Both marks a juxtaposition of affection. Both soft and hard in their positions. </p><p>Harena is gripping the sink, hears a crack, a flare of physical pain. She continues to stare at her reflection. The ringing of the phone stops, a heartbeat and it starts again. Her eyelids flutter as pain sweeps through her. Debilitating in its emotional control of her. <strong>She had left them</strong>. It had been <em>her choice</em> this time. She had no one to blame for this other than herself. She couldn't go back. It wasn't fair to go back. Not yet. She takes a deep breath, turns the tap on and splashes her face. Ignores the fact that the sink now has a chunk of porcelain missing. Ignores the water tinged with her blood. Ignores the panic that causes her eyes to become larger. She dries off her face as she stops by the phone. Picks it up but says nothing. Her wards are up and only three people have her number. </p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>She continues to say nothing as there is a sigh on the other end of the line. </p><p>
  <em>"Footage has been wiped. Your identity is safe. All files removed and wiped. They won't find you until you are ready."</em>
</p><p>She swallows the pained noise building in her throat.</p><p>
  <em>"Take your time. We'll run interference. It'll be okay pup."</em>
</p><p>There's the dial tone as the other person hangs up. She's gripping the receiver hard, eyes unfocused. Vision swimming. It takes her a few tries to return the receiver to it's cradle, when she does she slides down the wall. Putting her head between her legs and cries, heaving sobs that leave her breathless and in pain. She stopped crying when she was a child, beaten out of her by the Dursley's. This is different. This is a choice she has made that changes everything. There's really no coming back from this. </p><p>She'd abandoned her soulmates. </p>
<hr/><p>A month later Harena's still in pain. Make-up covers her cheek, a scarf around her neck as close as she could get to her Hogwarts one that she could. She's sipping at a cup of tea in a café a little down the road from where she'd received her marks. She likes this café because they make cute artwork on their takeout cups, always different on each one. She knows this because she's sat here all day and watched one of the barista's sat at the end with a tub of sharpies. Each design chosen for the person that orders after she looks at them for but a moment.</p><p>Harena wonder's what that barista would see when she looks at her. She shakes her head, takes another sip and looks into the bottom of her cup at the leaves. As always she has no idea what she's looking at. With a sigh she places the cup down, gaze drawn out of the window. It's raining today and she finds a slight comfort in the familiar weather pattern. She's watching a droplet of water slide down the glass when she stiffens in her seat. Her eyes focusing across the street, between the buildings. There's a man there. Staring straight at her, not moving. She blinks, panics and in the next moment she's standing making her way to the toilets. Safe behind a locked stall she apparates out.</p><p>Seconds later the door is opened, but she's not there to see frustrated ice blue eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Two months after the Soulmate Debacle, Harena is walking through central park. It's peaceful in a way the grounds of Hogwarts had never been. Once again she has make-up covering her cheek, another scarf around her neck this one in green. She pulled her coat further around her body as the wind whips through the trees, scattering the leaves across the pathways. She has a takeaway cup of tea in her hands from the café. She smiles softly at the artwork, a proud stag with a doe and fawn further back. Each drawn beautifully, though she did spot the black dog and wolf on the back and had to wonder if magic in this world was called something else. Or had the barista just seen her charm bracelet?</p><p>She shook her head, stopping at a bench to sit and stare. Watching people run past in sportswear, mothers with prams, skateboarders. She doesn't know how long she's there, sitting and watching the world go by. It's easier now, the pain is lesser. She's no longer beating herself up mentally. She just hadn't been ready. She needed to get her head around having soulmates. Of having soulmates <em>here</em>. </p><p>Her tea is gone by the time she stands. Her fingertips cold and a redness to her cheeks as she continues to hold the now empty cup. She doesn't want to throw it away, the artwork precious to her. She's making her way to the exit when she looks up at the two people running towards her. Catching sight of a green cheek, baby blue eyes, blond hair. She blinks, panics, a squeak caught in her throat as she freezes like a deer in headlights. They haven't spotted her, still set on a collision course. She blinks again, panic rising higher. She doesn't think as she spins on her heel and apparates home. </p><p>Misses her running soulmate startle at the sound of the <em>Crack!</em> baby blue eyes looking around desperately. Misses a shadow detach from a tree and walk away to the entrance of the park, the glint of sunlight off a metal arm. </p>
<hr/><p>Three months after that fateful day where Harena's cheek and neck became permanently marked she's sat at home. Flickering through the channels trying to find something to watch. She doesn't want to go out today. Too many times of feeling eyes on the back of her neck whenever she'd gone to the café down the street. Or stayed in a place longer than an hour. All her war instincts shouting at her. <b>Constant Vigilance! </b>as Moody would say, or had that been the fake Moody?</p><p>She's flipped another two channels, blinks and goes back one. Her face is staring back at her, unmarked but still her face. She's sat there stunned when the phone starts ringing. Automatically raises her wards as she turns the volume up.</p><p>
  <em>"-have any information on this woman to contact the number on the screen. Any information would be helpful-"</em>
</p><p>"Goddammit Pup, answer the bloody phone next time!"</p><p>She jumps startled, wand in hand as she swings her gaze to the man stood in the doorway. His wand is out as well, a silver shimmer of a shield protecting him as the red flash of her stunner hits and bounces into the ceiling. It's the seventh scorch mark there. She hasn't bothered to paint over them for this reason. The man raises an eyebrow as the shield is dispelled, runs a hand through his dark shaggy hair as he looks at the screen. </p><p>"So you've seen." She watches him frown, "We don't know where they got the picture from but Fury's dealing with it. As I said, we'll run interference until you're ready."</p><p>Harena nods, swallows, before tucking her wand away and turning back to the television screen. It's a photo from when she'd first arrived, there's dark smudges under her eyes. A manic brightness to her bloodshot eyes. She'd been seventeen. Just woken from a stunner, in the ripped clothing she hadn't been able to change out of after the battle. There were fresh cuts on her skin, she'd been scared. Harena takes a deep breath, feels the sofa dip beside her. A warm body as an arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her into a firm chest. A kiss upon her temple. She closes her eyes, she's safe here. She's not that seventeen year old, she's twenty now. She's been here three years. Everything is okay. </p><p>"Everything is okay pup."</p><p>She smiles and nods, changes the channel. Ignores the fact that she'd also seen her face on the milk cartons at the supermarket when she'd gotten that weeks food shop two days ago. Ignores the fact that she'd have to face them at some point. Ignores the fact that it may not be on her terms. Ignores the rising panic of facing them again, of having to let them in. Of having another loved one that could be taken from her. She winds her arms around the man beside her, grips tight. Ignores the sob catching in her throat, the tears dampening the fabric as she burrows her face.</p><p>She's safe here. </p><p><em>She had left them</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>07/03/2021 13:52GMT</p><p>By the end of typing this I was stuck on the song Let Me Be Sad by I Prevail. You can probably tell with the way this chapter went.<br/>So much angst... So much miscommunication...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have to admit I've been stumped after that last chapter.<br/>It was a slight reflection of my emotions and getting it out there changed something with me.<br/>As you can see I did try starting this on the 9th but it's obviously been a long time since then.<br/>This may be the longest chapter so far... I'm trying something I should have done from the start.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's the sound of muted voices just past the door. Steve is tapping an annoying rhythm with his fingers against the arms of the chair. Bucky's using a knife to clean the dirt underneath his fingernails, cold eyes staring dead ahead. He doesn't like being here. Doesn't like being <em>surrounded by unknowns</em>, even if one third of his triad trusted them. His gaze flicks to his hand and the green stain of a soul there. The ads had been rushed though as soon as Stark got a hold of that photo. Hidden as far as it could be in the depths of S.H.I.E.L.D's servers. The only thing that hadn't been erased. Her dead eyes haunted him. Haunted Bucky as it was a reminder of his own gaze in any reflective surface he accidentally caught sight of.</p><p>He'd gotten good at ignoring his reflection. Ignoring the Asset that stalked the back of his mind. James had faded the longer his mind had straightened out. Still there but not relevant to the person he'd become. Was becoming. Not like the Asset. Not like Bucky. He tucked his knife away and was standing a second before the door opened. The dark skinned man with an eye patch stood in the doorway, silent. Watching and judging. Steve was on his feet as well, shoulder's back but a slight guilty hunch to his posture. Bucky refused to roll his eyes. Good old Punk who could stand up to bullies with no fear, but still had that moment of doubt in the face of authority. </p><p>Within moments they were sat within the room, the cyclops sat across the desk from them. No words spoken but the air was tense. Steve was fidgeting again, Bucky blinked. More moments passed before there were footsteps outside the door. A pause. A breath. Bucky tilted his head back, icy blue eyes catching the grey ones of the man that stepped inside. A blink and the Asset had calculated his threat level at 7. The man could still be taken out before he reached for any of the multiple weapons on his person. </p><p>"These the guys? Don't really look like much." British accent. Faded, but still there in the undertones and pronunciation. </p><p>Bucky felt Steve stiffen beside him, a cold grin sliding across his own face. A blink and Asset had a knife against the mans throat, felt a responding knife pressed into the tactical vest at his stomach. The cold muzzle of a gun at his temple. This man was<em> fast</em>. Threat level raised to 8. The Asset could still take him. </p><p>"I wouldn't even try kiddo." the man was quiet, still maintaining eye contact, "You'll never see her if you did."</p><p>Bucky stepped back, head tilted as he felt Steve's hand on his shoulder. Took a breath. Took a step back, pushed the Asset into the back of his mind and blinked. He nodded his head, felt the squeeze of his shoulder and sat back down. The cyclops hadn't moved, his eye trained on him. Smart man, knowing who the main threat in the room was. </p><p>"Smart move with the adverts. Almost missed them until it was shown as a news broadcast." The one-eyed man blinked and leaned back slightly. Bucky followed the footfalls of the Agent that moved behind the man. "I would ask how you got the image, but we all know I'd be wasting my time. So, Agent Black is going to tell you how it's going to be. If you don't like it." Bucky watched the man smirk and felt his palm itch, "Well, that sounds like a you problem."</p>
<hr/><p>Steve resisted the urge to scratch his itching cheek where the soul mark was. His eyes trained on the Agent he'd caught glimpses of while running missions for S.H.I.E.L.D, but never having worked with the man. He'd been mainly with the tech guys and Steve made it a point to stay as <em>far away</em> from them as possible. Technology wasn't his thing, never had been. </p><p>"So, you pups think that by exposing your third to the world was a good idea?" Agent Black's voice sounded a lot like Peggy Carter's when she was schooling unruly recruits. It had Steve swallowing and shifting in his seat. Darting a glace towards Bucky who just stared dead ahead, blank faced. Bucky had <em>changed</em>, Steve realized. He wasn't sure how to connect with this version, his mind still hung up of the man he'd been before the brainwashing and the ice. They'd both changed, but Steve was finding it hard to not <em>compare</em> to before. Compare them <em>both</em> to before. </p><p>"Since that broadcast went out there has been a nationwide manhunt." Steve sunk down in the hardbacked chair, caught the smirk on Fury's face. Heard the icy tone of the Agent. He daren't look up at the man, didn't risk another look towards Bucky. "Your third has become a <em>prisoner</em> of their own home. Their <em>safe haven</em>."</p><p>"We can prote-" </p><p>"You can't do shit!" The Agent closes his eyes and takes a breath, and Steve looks down at his hands at the reprimand in the mans voice, "Those files were deleted and hidden for a reason. She was being protected for a reason. HYDRA are not the only ones out there with an axe to grind with you both. You are not the only one with enemies. Not the only ones with skills that can be used as a weapon of mass destruction."</p><p>"We didn't t-"</p><p>"I know you didn't think. Didn't care anything beyond the fact you were a triad. The fear of a bond-mate that you couldn't find or protect yourself." Steve looks up at the pain in the mans voice, sees the dark despair in his eyes, "What's done is done. You can't take the image back, it's out there now."</p><p>Steve straightens the same moment that Fury and Agent Black do, catches Bucky doing the same from the corner of his eye. </p><p>"Against everyone's better judgement she still <em>wants</em> to see you. A little earlier that she would like to, but you've forced her hand." Steve doesn't turn at the sound of the door opening behind them. He just stiffens in his seat. The itching of his cheek is fierce now, there's a twitch to the muscle underneath. The pull of a bond unfulfilled. "You'd better hope that you treat her right because no being in the entire cosmos will help you if you harm her. That is my promise."</p><p>Steve looks into the cold grey eyes of Agent Black and knows within his soul that he doesn't want to meet the person staring back at him from the manic glint. </p>
<hr/><p>Harena had spent the past few hours pacing in a room down the hall from Fury's office. Sirius had been stood by the door for the past few moments, watching her silently. She hasn't spoken to him, hasn't said a word since asking to see <em>them</em>. To face the white elephant in the room. To confront a fear she was quite happy to keep running from. She shook her head, this wasn't<em> her</em>. She faced everything head on. A true Gryffindor until the end. But this wasn't facing Death, this was her soulmates. The one's the universe had said would help balance and complete her. She thought the universe was wrong. They didn't need a coward as their third. The tiny girl from her cupboard, afraid of everything. </p><p>She stopped, took a breath and rubbed at her temples. <em>She could do this</em>. <strong>She was a Gryffindor</strong>. Brave and fearless and courageous. She didn't feel any of those things, not at that moment. But she <em>would</em>. She <strong>could</strong>. The clock ticked away and there was a knock at the door, in a set pattern as agreed upon in a meeting before this day. Sirius stepped away from the wall, he took a breath. Harena watched as he moved towards her, felt the press of a kiss on her forehead and then he was gone. She was alone. Just herself and her pacing, and the clock continuing to tick away the minutes until she would leave the room for Fury's office. </p><p>Harena had just started to pace once more when the door opened, she looked up into the grey eyes of Clint Barton and gave a tiny smile. </p><p>"I thought you retired? Went all little house on the prairie?" </p><p>"I did." Harena watched as Clint took a step and closed the door, "Then I saw the news and Laura... Well, you know what Laura is like."</p><p>She smiled softly. She knew what Laura Barton was like, knew that she owed that woman a debt that could never be repaid. Just like she owed Clint the same. A misplaced and mistrusting teenager had literally been dumped into their hands and they'd accepted the challenge with a stubbornness that rivalled many a Gryffindor she knew.</p><p>"Everything's fine."</p><p>Clint just watched her, his eyes taking in the stain on her neck and cheek. He'd read the amended files, spoken to Fury and Black. He hadn't gone to his ex-team though. He'd spent enough time with them to know that there would be some troubled times ahead. He was here for the lost girl he'd met three years ago. The lost girl who'd fought tooth and nail to be the woman he saw before him. The woman who he'd had strict orders from his wife to make sure was okay and <em>safe</em>. He felt there was a move to the tower in their future. </p><p>"It's not. But we're here. All of us." </p><p>Harena blinked, scratched at her cheek. Opened her mouth to respond when her code was knocked on the door. She swallowed, eyes wide. Fear choking. Clint just smiled softly, opened the door and held out his arm. She wasn't going to be alone. Everything was fine, she'd asked for this. This was on her terms. The walk down the hall was silent, her heartbeat the only sound in her ears. Clint left her at the door, a quick squeeze to her hand and then he was gone. She could hear Sirius on the other side. He'd be there, he wouldn't let anything happen that she didn't want to happen. She took a breath, squared her shoulders and stepped inside. </p><p>
  <em>"You'd better hope that you treat her right because no being in the entire cosmos will help you if you harm her. That is my promise."</em>
</p><p>Harena took in the back of their heads, the stiffness to their shoulders. They knew she was there, the marks itched and burned and their closeness. The need to complete their bond. She ignored it. Looked instead towards Fury and Sirius, saw the slight twitch of Fury's cheek and nodded. Three steps had her between the chairs, a bird eye view of clenched fists and a jittery knee. </p><p>"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes. This is Harena James Potter. Miss. Potter. Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes." Fury stood, "Do not destroy my office this time, Miss. Potter." </p><p>Sirius caught her gaze, a promise to stay if she needed him to. She tilted her head slightly, watched him blink and then follow Fury from the room. They were alone for the first time. No one moved. Then there was a whirring sound and the man on her right was standing, ice blue gaze caught on her throat. Metal hand clenched in a fist. The other was standing too, scratching at his cheek and staring at her with wide eyes. She blinked at them. Took in their height, that towered over her. Their builds, muscled. Strong. The differences in their clothes and postures. The one with the metal arm slouched, seductive, predatory. The other dressed smartly, white shirt and black slacks. Shoes shined to perfection. She wondered what they saw when they looked at her in her ripped jeans and hoody three sizes too big.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Harena blinked at the gruff voice, her green gaze captured by icy blues. Caught the aborted movement of a hand towards her neck, green soul stain on his palm. </p><p>"You weren't to know." She spoke softly, resisted the urge to cover the mark. To protect that vulnerable area that he'd marked in the violent colours of his soul.</p><p>"Still sorry though, doll. A man shouldn't lay claim in such a way." There's a sardonic tilt to his mouth, his eyes averted from hers. </p><p>"Not the worst mark I could have had." She tries again, they fall silent. She's aware of the nervous energy coming from the other man as he flicks his gaze back and forth between them. He reminds her of an over-excited puppy. Wonder's if he'd let her pet his hair, the blond locks look soft. Softer that her mass of curls. </p><p>"We've been looking for you. We were worried after the way you'd just left." </p><p>Harena blinks, a sad twist to her smile. "I know. I just-" She takes a breath, looks them directly in the eyes, "I wasn't ready. There's things you need to know and I just wasn't ready."</p><p>"Can't be worse than being a programmed HYDRA assassin."</p><p>"Bucky!" The blond's gaze snaps to the dark haired one and Harena shakes her head. </p><p>"Dimension hopping witch." She says it slowly, watches them turn to face her. Disbelief and shock on their features. She hadn't meant to say it, but it's out there now. She can't take it back and they will be brought in on her file and her reason for protection soon enough. She's getting ahead of the game. In truth she's being brave or a coward. Forcing it all out in the open so they can make their decision to leave. To kick her to the curb. Hadn't everyone else done that? She was primarily a burden. A freak. </p><p>"Frozen Super Soldier from the 1940's" Bucky's pointing at the chest of the blond, "Brainwashed ex-assassin from the 1940's." here he's pointing at himself, "Dimension hopping witch." He nods, "It's gonna take more than that to get rid of us doll."</p><p>"But I thought I'd left you behind!" Harena blurts out, blinks in shock at their soft smiles. Blinks again as she pulled against a warm chest, feels another at her back. A nose nudges at her temple as the blond - Steve - breathes in the scent of her hair. </p><p>"You didn't. You found us." His voice is soft and she's stiff in his arms, "You <em>found</em> us, and we will be here for you. No matter what. We are soulmates. We are soulmates, and we are here for you."</p><p>"Really?" Her voice is quiet. Tears are burning behind her eyes but she doesn't allow them to fall. This is something she hadn't allowed herself to believe she'd have. She'd been expecting their rejection, but they are not rejecting her. They cannot care that she'd thought she'd abandoned them. That she'd left them in her old world, her old dimension. That she's run from them so many weeks ago. </p><p>"Until the end of the line." Bucky's voice is gruff at the back of her head, Steve is nodding in agreement their cheeks rubbing their soul marks together. Harena closes her eyes and smiles, a laugh bubbling forth as she brings her arms to wrap around Steve's waist and squeeze. She doesn't care that she's sobbing into his neck, that he's bent at an angle because he's taller than her. That there's a hand rubbing her back and soft kisses falling on the back of her head from Bucky. She can feel the acceptance along the bonds, bonds that had been staining and painful. So painful that she'd been ignoring it like she usually does and now she can feel them on the other end. The safety, the hope. The hope is so strong and bright that she feels it too. Rising from the depths of her souls. </p><p>The bonds click in place.</p>
<hr/><p>Outside the room Sirius Black smiles, rubs absently at the faded gold stain on his palm, feels the fire red palm print on his chest heat slightly and he knows that James and Lily are here watching over their kid too. Even across dimensions, because as a part of a triad himself he knows there is a part of their soul with him until the end of days. Even if they are not there physically. </p><p>"Merlin. She's still a handful. Our little Prongslet." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>09/03/2021 16:11GMT</p><p>I think I'm going to end this here.... I may continue this at a later date. Or maybe a collection of one shots after this. It depends.<br/>This was just to clear my head to continue <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667564/chapters/72945987">Not a Fucking Unicorn!</a> though I fear I may have more ideas now and may take more time to get back to that one.<br/>I do plan on finishing my stories but I do need to follow the muse sometimes. Especially when insomnia may hit...</p><p>Thank you for all kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments. I've had a blast writing this and I'm sorry this story is so short. As I said I may come back but I'll post it as a new collection.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>